


Changed

by sunaddicted



Series: Illogical Week 2019 [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Illogical Week 2019, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Sometimes Alec really regretted having fallen in love with a doctor and such a nagging one at that[...]





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Illogical Week, Day One
> 
> Prompt: Enemies to lovers

_Changed_

Alec wasn't known for easily taking a liking to people, no: they generally were too loud, too noisy, too annoying; he pasted a polite face on - as polite as he could manage, anyway, but at least he tried to make an effort - and endured all the inane chattering even when the only thing he wanted to do was to lock himself in his office and do something meaningful. 

So, Alec wasn't really surprised of the instant dislike he felt at the arrival of a moderately famous - even in Broadchurch - doctor, who apparently had made his fortune and consequent misfortune on some kind of sex study involving human subjects. And the dislike he felt didn't even stem from the study - he was more curious than repulsed about that - or the fact that Alec had overheard him complain about the shitty quality of the coffee in town, as if an American had any rights to complain about coffee. Or tea. 

No, what had made Alec hate Dr William Masters was the adoring devotion he had managed to inspire in Daisy just from the pages of a book, which had escalated in shameless gushing over breakfast and babbling about how she hoped she would meet him around town to ask him if he could sign her copy of his study. It didn't matter that the admiration his daughter felt for the American doctor was merely intellectual - it made Alec hate the man's guts with a passion he wasn't sure he could put into words without seeming some kind of deranged bastard.

"You're frowning"

"He's always frowning" Daisy piped up, not bothering to raise her face from the bowl of cereals in front of her. 

"Shut up" Alec's reproach was half-hearted, just like the roll of his eyes; he could count on his hands, with fingers to spare, the times he had truly reproached his daughter or been angry with her - and maybe that had been part of the problems in their relationship but Alec couldn't imagine being anything but soft when it came to Daisy "Just tired"

"Too much detail, dad"

"Oh, I wish" Bill teased, winking at Alec as he set down a travel mug full of tea in front of Daisy "Your father came home way too late yesterday night for there to be any exciting details to give"

Alec blushed - he hated blushing so, he glared at his partner as hard as his pounding head allowed him to.

Things had drastically changed between them, thanks to Daisy and Miller's headbutting in his personal life. Well, things had changed in himself because as far as he knew, Bill had never hated him - not that Alec had any intentions of asking: some things were better left unsaid.

Unknown.

Alec might have been a hellhound when it came to finding the truth on the job but when his private life was involved? He was a coward.

"Don't whine when Ellie catches you exhausting yourself and sends you home like a scolded puppy" Daisy grabbed the mug and her bag "I'm off"

"Have a good day sweetheart" Alec drew her close enough to kiss her on the forehead, ignoring her subtle threat: he knew that if there was someone who would walk up to Miller and order her to kick him out of his own office, it would be his daughter.

Such a traitor.

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Bye Bill!"

"Bye Daisy" Bill briefly watched Alec's daughter go, straining his ear to ensure the door clicked shut; the inhabitants of Broadchurch might have all known one another for generations and didn't seem to mind when doors were left ajar but Bill came from St Louis, where one decidedly didn't leave the door unlocked. 

Besides, it wasn't like Broadchurch was that safe, wasn't it? When he had moved there, needing to put a lot of space between himself and his research, the rumours about the Latimer case hadn't died down yet, despite the fact that it had been solved for a couple of years already - he supposed that the community still was more than a little shaken and Bill was glad of the information he had effortlessly collected without having to be nosy about it.

Even if that meant he wasn't as cool as Alec was about people barging into his house unannounced, even if it always turned out to be just Detective Sergeant Miller.

"Heading to hospital?"

"No, not until this afternoon. Heading to work?" Bill rolled his eyes at the look Alec shot him - the kind of look that begged to know why he would ask such a stupid question "Is there any chances I can persuade you to be at least a little late and have breakfast with me?"

"I'm having breakfast"

"That-" Bill nodded at the mug of tea in his partner's hands "-is not breakfast"

Sometimes Alec really regretted having fallen in love with a doctor and such a nagging one at that - or maybe he just was a bad patient: enough doctors had told him that, that Alec honestly didn't think they were wrong anymore in calling him that.

Not that he liked it any better, though.

"How late are we talking?"

"An hour?" Bill knew better than asking for more, not only because he knew just how important his job was for the other man but also because he remembered being just the same and how hard it was to let go - to pull the plug and not think about the ledgers full of data or the parameters of a new experiment.

Alec pursed his lips, studying the subtle hope in the other's eyes and with a sigh that was more for show than truly annoyed, he relinquished his mug of tea to Bill's hands "Fine. Let's go and get some food before you lecture me again about my abysmal eating habits"

"Thank you" Bill leaned in, free hand cupping Alec's sharp-edged face to direct him into a soft and grateful kiss "Love you"

"Love you too" Alec kissed Bill again, leaning into the display of affection; he really did need to spend more time with his partner and daughter, take a night off and make a nice family thing out of it "Pop that for me in the microwave and into a travel mug while I get my jacket, will you?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing while in the middle of a nasty writer's block so, I hope it's good
> 
> (No apologies for implying that English and American coffee are swill because they are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )


End file.
